algo oscuro
by dorea1991
Summary: see.. el titulo no es muy bueno..  y no se me da bien resumir asi que basicamente digo, que pasan una parte de la noche en la escuela      espero que os gustee
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer ONE-SHOT ^-^! Esto salio de un momento de aburrimento transitorio un martes a las 2:15 de la mañana XD, para que mentir ! Le pedi a una amiga que me diera un tema y se le ocurrio que escribiera semejante locura -.- sus palabras fueron : " ****** eso no es un ovni ? ", asi que apartir de esa cree semejante... cosa XD!

Aunque nada que ver con lo OVNIS XDD

* * *

- Has oido? dicen que anoche vieron una extraña figura en el colegio! - dijo una chica, de ojos color miel y cabello negro con destellos dorados, sujetos en una linda trenza.

- En serio? - Dijo otro a chica, de cabello azul oscuro, y ojos igual color- Un momento... no se supone que de noche aqui no hay nadie?- Cuestiono la chica.

- ¬¬ te suena de algo el club de teatro?-

- Pues claro, por quien me tomas, Rika- Dijo ofendida la oji-azul

- Mejor no quieras saberlo- Se le escapo a Rika, quien ni siquiera mostro ni el mas minimo signo de preocupacion por lo que acabava de desatar.

- Rika- Le llamo dulcemente- **SE PUEDE SABER QUE INSINUAS **- Le chillo

- Nadaa del otro mundo, Haruna- Le dijo tranquilamente mientras, que Haruna le comenzava a chillar toda clases de impertinencias hacia su persona.- En serio Haruna, no te cansas?- Le pregunto un rato despues, cuando el recreo acabo.

- La verdad, si un poco- Respondio ella, sentandose en su pupitre.- Hasta me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo sobandose las sienes.

- No me extraña, con los berridos que estavas pegando- Dicho eso, iva a empezar otra discucion, pero para suerte de la cabeza de ambas llego su profesora.

Las horas fueron pasando para aquellas dos chicas, olvidando el tema que les habia llevado a discutir, llegando asi a la tarde.

Una vez la profesora dio por finalizada la clase, se dirigieron a sus taquillas hablando distraidamente, saludaron a conocidos mientras se dirigian a la entrada del edificio. Una vez ali las chicas procedieron a despedirse.

- Por cierto Haruna- Dijo Rika en el momento en que ya se iva a separar de su amiga.- No te he acabado de contar lo de anoche- Haruna parpadeo un par de veces antes de avalanzarse hacia su amiga.

- Cuentamelo- Le dijo con mirada suplicante- Y prometo no interrumpirte- Le dijo.

- Hahaha- Se rio Rika- Pensava decirtelo de todas maneras-

- Pues venga cuentamelo!- Le dijo inpaciente, la chica

- Buenooo- Dijo largamente- La cuestion es que, los de teatro, ayer se quedaron hasta tarde, y como no, a Yukka y a Kime les toco recoger- Dijo con cara de poker- Cuando acabaron de organizarlo todo, ambas cogieron sus cosas y todo lo normal, pero al salir al pasillo, vieron al final de este una misteriosa figura, y se pusieron a chillar y gritar histericas- Dijo feliz Rika.

- Y para eso tanto lio- Dijo una indignada Haruna- Pense que seria mas interesante -.-

- He estado pensando...- Comenzo Rika

- Pensando tu?- Dijo simulando horror- El fin del mundo llego antes de lo que pensaba-

- ¬¬ como iba diciendo- Dijo Rika matandola con la mirada- Que te parece si nos quedamos aqui esta noche?- Al ver la cara de Haruna se paresuro a decir- Solo vamos a comprobar que tan real puede ser la historia.-

- Que historia?- Pregunto un chico de Cabello castaño y con unas gafas un tanto extrañas.

- Onii_chan!- Dijo Haruna alegre de verlo- Te dirijes al entrenamiento?- Le pregunto, a lo que el chico le sonrio y asintio.

- Oye Harukase, que clase de historia le has contado a mi hermana- Dijo duramente el chico, mientras que las chicas rodaban sus ojos.

- Una, que ocurrio ayer- A el chico le crecio una venita de tamño considerable - Pero no creo que te importe Kido.

- Onii_chan, solo es una historieta tonta sin sentido alguno- Le dijo Haruna- Nos vemos a las ocho en la entrada- dijo dirigiendose a Rika, quien le dio una sonrisa satisfecha.

- De ninguna manera vendras aqui esta noche- Le dijo Kido a su hermana.

- Mira que te percatas rapido de las cosas- Dijo Rika- Pa que lo sepas Kido tu hermana no es una niña!

- A ti nadie te a dado vela en este entierro, Harukase!- Le dijo el chico.

-Anda Onii-chan! - Le dijo suplicante, sabiendo que su hermano no resisitria tal mirada- No me va a pasar nada-

- Esta bien- Suspiro su hermano- Ya te puedes ir Harukase, no se lo voy a negar- Dijo mientras una sonrisa maliciosa cruzava por un momento su rostro, que por suerte Rika no vio.

- Nos vemos luego Haruna ^-^!- Le dijo Rika alegre, ignorando por completo a Kido quien seguia alli plantado.

Una vez Rika se ubo ido los dos fueron tranquilamente a la caseta, donde se encontrava el equipo de futbol. Mientras andavan, a Haruna, la cual habaia visto la sonrisa de su hermano, se preguntava, como habia consedico que accediera tan facilmente, eso le olia a chamusquina.

Una vez llegaron, Haruna se fue con Aki y Maiko, mientras que su hermano entrava en la caseta a canbiarse para entrenar.

- Has tardado mucho, Haruna-chan!- Le dijo una chica de pelo negro, largo y bastante ondulado, de penetrantes ojos negros- Donde te habias metido?

- Maiko! no seas asi!- Dijo la otra chica, tambien de pelo negro, pero el de ella era liso y corto, sus ojos eran de color marron oscuro- No ves que cara trae la pobre!-

- Ey! - Dijo Haruna- Que le pasa a mi cara Aki-sempai - Pregunto ofendida.

- No se, quizas en que estas muy pensativa?- Dijo Maiko, bordemente.

- No le agas caso Haruna_chan - Dijo Aki- Lleva todo el dia asi de borde- Dicho esto, se gano una mirada furibunda de Maiko la cual se fue al campo de futbol, y se sento en el cesped con cuidado de no resvalar cuesta a bajo y caer en el campo ( de futbol ) estrepitosamente.

- Que le a pasdo?- Pregunto curiosa Haruna

- Creo que a discutido con Goenji_kun, pero no me agas mucho caso porque no estoy segura- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de esta breve conversacion las dos se dirigieron tambien al campo de futbol, dirigiendose al banquillo para preparar el agua para los chicos, y las toallas. Mientras que en el campo todos los jugadores se reunian, con Kido, quien les contava como quien no quiere la cosa, lo que habia planeado su hermana.

- Pues a mi me parece muy divertido- Dijo un chico con una cinta de color naranja sujetandole su pelo color chocolate, y ojos igual de color.

- Endo, yo en ningun momento e dicho que no sea divertido- Dijo Kido al chico.

- Oye, y porque no vamos todos?- Pregunto Endo alegre como era caracteristico en el.

- No es mala idea- Dijo un chico de cabello azul recogido en una cola, y ojos marron anaranjados.( Kazemaru)

- Pero alguno sabe porque van a venir esta noche al colegio ?- Pregunto esta vez un chico de cabellos plateados ( de punta) y ojos marron oscuro.( Goenji)

- Han visto un fantasma en el colegio- Susurru alguien entre detras de ellos, haciendo que algunos se estremecieran y otros asustados retrocedieran e incluso cayeran al suelo.

- Como sabes tu eso, Jim?- Pregunto Goenji ( el menos afectado)

- Escuche hablar a Kime_chan sobre ello- Respondio el chico.

- Entonces que haremos?- Pregunto otro chico, uno de cabellos rojo fuego y ojos verdes( hiroto).- Vamos o no?

- Yo digo que vayamos- Dijo Endo- Quien se apunta?- Pregunto mientra que un grupo reducido levanto la mano ( los descritos y un par mas), mientras que Kido sonreia para sus adentro, habia logrado chafarle el plan a Rika.

Acavado eso, los chicos se pusieron a entrenar, ya que pronto empezaria el torneo y tenian que estar preparados para cuando llegara el momento.

Todo transcurrio normalmente, para haruna, hasta el momento en que se fue al colegio. Cuando llego alli ( un poco antes que Rika) se quedo de piedra, pues alli esta la mayoria del equipo de futbol, incluso alli se encontravan sus amigas Aki y Maiko. Haruna enseguida supo de quien habia sido obra todo aquello, por lo que miro a su hermano con cara de circumstancias, ya que Rika se iva a enfadar con el chico.

- Otonashi, como es que as tardado tanto?- Pregunto uno de los chicos, ajeno a las miradas que le lanzava la chica a su hermano.

- Esque me e entretenido por el camino.- Respondio ella simplemente, con una sonrisa, que se le esfumo por ver que llegava Rika, quien parecia querer asesinar a cierto personaje ( esta claro XD). Se acerco a Haruna.

- Y toda esta gente?- Pregunto con toda la calma del mundo- De donde a salido?

- Pues veras, ni yo misma lo se- Dijo Haurna cruzando los dedos para que a Rika no se le ocurriera montar una escena, mientras que Hiroto, que estava al corriente de todo ( confesion de Kido XD) se acerco a ver como iva todo.

- No habra sido obra de nuestro querido Yuto Kido verdad? - dijo Rika mientras una vena palpipante le aparecia en la frente.

- Etto... seguramente- Dijo Haruna riendo tontamente, y prometiendose asesinar a su hermano tan pronto tubiese la oportunidad.- Pero no fue con mala intencion.

- Claro, nunca ace nada con mala intencion?- Dijo Rika sarcasticamente.

- Buenas noches Harukase- Intervino Hiroto antes de que la chica se comiera a Haruna

- Buenas noches Hiroto_kun- dijo Rika, canviando la cara de enfado por una de felicidad, no se iva a dejar ganar por Kido.

Luego de un par de saludos mas, decidieron que era hora de entrar. Como eran bastantes se dividieron en dos grupos, que por desgracia para Rika, no le habia no tocado el grupo que queria, mas bien todo lo contrario. No estava con Haruna pero en canbio estava con Kido, cosa que no le gusto para nada, porque aquello conllevava a discuciones estupidas.

GRUPO A

En este grupo se encontravan Goenji, Maiko, Kido, Rika, Kazemaru y otras tres personas mas.

A ellos les habia tocado inspeccionar el segundo piso, por lo que dentro del grupo se subdividieron en otros dos grupos, para poder ver las dos alas en menor tiempo, quedando asi el grupo partido entre Rika y Kazemaru.( Ahora con la parte que nos importa )

En el subgrupito de Maiko, Todo se encontrava en un tenso silencio. Kido encavezava el grupo seguido de cerca por Goenji, mientras que las dos chicas se encontravan un poco alejadas de ellos dos.

- No sabia que el colegio diera tanto miedo estando vacio y silencioso- Le susurruo Maiko a Rika.

- Ni que lo digas- Dijo Rika- Aun va ser una suerte de que ayan venido los chicos- Le comento- Por cierto vosotras como os habeis enterado de esto? os lo contaron ellos?

- Que va. Haruna nos conto, y Aki y yo decidimos echaros una mano, pero...- Miro hacia atras un momento, pues le habia parecido que alguien las seguia- Ellos tambien lo sabian.

- Eso a sido cosa de Kido- Dijo ella, mirando por un instante hacia el nombrado, tristemente.- Siempre hace cosas similares -.-

- No es tipico de Kido- Comento Maiko

- Canviando de tema... A ocurrido algo entre tu y Goenji?- Le pregunto practicamente sin tacto.

- Es evidente que si, ya que ni nos hablamos- Le dijo como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

- Y que es lo que a pasado?- Pregunto curiosa la chica.

- Hemos discutido... y lo que no recuerdo es porque- Rika se agunto la risa- la cuestion es que me e sentido ofendida aunque no recuerde el porque ! - respondio secamente, para seguidamente volver a girar la cabeza- No tienes la sensacion de que alguien nos sigue?

Sin darse cuenta las chicas se separavan cada vez mas de los chicos. Los chicos por su parte no se dieron cuenta de la lejania de las chicas hasta al cabo de un buen rato, cuando Kido iva a decirles que ahora mirarian las aulas, pues por fin habian llegado ( esque habian ido por el pasillo donde habia los despachos de los profes XD). Ambos chicos preocupados, se miraron entre, y comenzaron a desacer todo el camino echo, cuando de pronto las chicas llegaron corriendo, causando asi un choque entre ellos donde los cuatro acabaron en el suelo sentados de culo.

Grupo B

En este grupo se encotravan Endo, Aki, Hiroto, Haruna, Jim y otros tres mas.

A diferencia del otro grupo ellos ivan juntos.

Endo y Hiroto estavan entrando en una aula, por diferentes puertas ( era la misma aula), seguidos por otros cuatro integrantes mas, pegados a ellos.

- Esta tanbien esta vacia- Dijo Hiroto mientras observa el aula detenidamente.

- A lo mejor el fantasma solo aparece a una determinada hora- Comento Aki feliz.

- Esque acaso el fantasma tiene un reloj?- Dijo Endo- Vaya fantasma mas raro.

- No creo que el fantasma vaya por ahi calculando la hora- Dijo Hiroto mientras le resvalaba una gotita por la sien (aquellas de anime)- A lo mejor la Yukka y Kime, vieron alguna sombra y se asustaron.-

- Conociendo su historial de fantasmas es muy posible- Acabo Haruna

- De todas maneras vayamos a investigar un poco mas! - Exclamo Endo lleno de entusiasmo- Si hay un fantasma lo hare salir si hace falta a rastras!

Y con una gotita resbalando en la sien de los presentes, todos siguieron a su capitan, quien era mas feliz que un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Grupo A

En el suelo de un pasillo, se encontravan sentados, nuestros cuatro protagonistas, se miraban entre asombrados y perplejos. Por un lado las dos chicas, que aun jadeavan por el ejercicio echo anteriormente, miraban a los chicos sorprendidas, pues no esperavan encontrarselos de frente. Mientras que por el lado de los chicos, las miraban llenos de curiosidad. Tanto Kido como Goenji se preguntaban que habrian visto, para salir corriendo.

- Por que corriais?- Pregunto Goenji directo ( como no XD), mientras las dos chicas se miraban entre si.

- Ivamos las dos tranquilamente caminado- Comenzo Rika- Cuando nos dimos cuenta, de que vosotros no estavais, por lo que apresuramos un poco el paso, al cabo de unos segundos escuchamos pasos detras nuestro y yo sali corriendo- Acabo con una sonrisa despreucupada.

- Y como es evidente yo la segui, no era plan quedarme alli sola- Continuo Maiko- Ademas hace rato que noto como si alguien nos siguiera-

- Deben ser imaginaciones vuestras- Dijo Kido- A lo mejor estaiis muy sugestionadas o teneis una sobredosis de azucar- Dijo para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Claro! Ahora estamos locas no?- Dijo Rika

- Yo no e dicho eso en ningun momento! lo as dicho tu sola, por algo sera- Dijo Kido

Y asi comenzo otra de las muchas discuciones que sostenian a lo largo de el dia ( aunque era de noche XD), mientras que Goenji y Maiko miraban la escena con una gotita resbalandole por las sienes.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo y mirando dentro de las aulas, mientras Kido y Rika seguian discutiendo, seguidos de cerca por Goenji, y un poco mas atras Maiko.

De repente, algo sujeto del brazo a Maiko, la cual se giro lentamente, para ver delante de ella una mujer joven de aspecto fantasmal y desaliñada.

Maiko, abrio tremendamente los ojos, y grito tan fuerte que todos los que se encontravan en el recinto la escucharon. Como acto reflejo sus acompañantes se giraron. Al ver la escena, Kido y Rika dejaron de discutir y se quedaron blancos como el papel ( otro fantasma XD), Goenji en canbio, aparto a Maiko de la mujer, cogiendo a Maiko( de la muñeca, vamos que dio un tiron), y se la quedo viendo fijamente.

Al cabo de unos segundos despues la mujer avanzo hacia ellos lentamente, produciendo asi un escalofrio en los presentes, quienes comenzaron a correr como alma que lleva el diablo, encontrandose por el camino a todos los grupos, quienes tambien salian corriendo del edificio por la cara de susto de sus compañeros.

Una vez todos estuvieron fuera y calmados, les explicaron lo ocurrido, lo cual izo que algunos de ellos quisieran volver a entrar, a lo que se opusieron otros, y asi empezo una epica discusion, nunca vista en aquel colegio.

- Quereis callaros todos de una maldita vez- Grito Rika, haciendo que todos callaran en ese mismo instante.

- Chicos, no es mejor pensar en volver a entrar tranquilamente?- Dijo Haruna, quien habia permanecido callada durante largo rato.

- Yo opino, lo mismo que Haruna_chan- Dijo Maiko, la cual se habia soltado del agarre de Goenji momentos antes- Ademas, no podemos irnos a casa solos a estas horas.

Y gracias a esta pequeña intervencion de las chicas, todo se tranquilizo, y acordaron que mañana se hablaria de el tema tranquilamente. Asi que, luego de una breve discusion ( otra) sobre como volverian a casa, decidieron que lo mejor era irse en grupitos de zonas, ya que algunos de los presentes tenian algo de miedo, gracias a la aparicion de aquel dia.

Seguidamente se despidieron y fueron dejando vacia la entrada al edificio, sin darse cuenta que entre las sombras habia una silueta, que los observava irse, mientras sonreia de manera misteriosa.

* * *

Que os a parecidoo ? Lo se es un tanto largo y se hace pesado! ademas no sabia como acabarlo, si fuera por mi ubiera continuado un poco mas XDD pero en fin -.-

Re-editado... aunque solo e tocado un par de palabrejas -.- Ahora voy con lo bueno, el fic donde se desarollara lo aqui narrado mas profundamente. Un saludo!


	2. Aviso

Hola a todos! se que hace algun tiempo que ando dispersa por ahi y quisiera pedir perdon por haber dejado esto tan abandonado.

En fin, lo que queria decir es que retomo este fic, aunque al principio fue un one shot, ahora al leer los comentarios y al ver que a la gente le a gustado e decidido continuarlo. Eso si, este solo lo voy a re-editar, la continuacion vendra a modo de otro fic, contando exactamente que es lo que sucede ^.^ Asi que podriamos decir que esto es un lindo inicio ^.^

Espero veros pronto ^.^

Un saludo y muchos bessoss

Dorea


End file.
